Bohemian Rhapsody
by Tian Long
Summary: Oneshot. Post Ending. It's the law! Yes or No , Rise X Kou, RnR? COMPLETE


**BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY**

**Genre : Romance/ Drama**

**Diclaimer : Persona adalah milik ATLUS. Film Moulin Rouge adalah karya Baz Luhrmann. **

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Oneshot. It's the law! Yes or No , Rise X Kou, RnR.**

**Author's Note : DLDR, enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY

(A Story About Rise)

.

_Mungkin, pendapat ini salah_

_Mungkin pendapat ini benar_

_Zaman telah berubah_

_Atau sudah menjadi hambar _

.

Di bawah cahaya puluhan bohlam terang bewarna kekuningan kamar gantinya. Rise sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan dihadapkan pada serangkaian kalimat mengejutkan. Yang sebegitu mengejutkannya hingga ia-pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalasnya. Karena gadis tersebut kini dihadapkan pada suatu dilema. Orang itu adalah anak presiden direktur sebuah agensi ternama, tempat dirinya. Dalam dunia gemerlap bertabur bintang terang dengan sinar gemilang. Tempat segala sosialita timbul, semarak kemudian tenggelam. Membawa nama kelam maupun terkenal.

Tiga tahun lebih tua.

Berparas tampan nan rupawan.

Hartawan lagi terkenal.

Ideal.

Masih adakah kekurangan melekat pada dirinya?

"Lihatlah diriku sekarang Rise!" ujar sang pria lantang. Seolah mempertanyakan segenap keraguan yang terpampang jelas pada wajah sang idola. Coba memberi keyakinan bagi hati yang gamang. "Kuakui kita memang lama tak bersua, berjumpa apalagi bertatap muka. Tapi aku sudah berubah! Telah kuraih gelar _MBA_ di Amerika sana! Telah kumiliki pula beragam perusahaan multinasional di mana-mana. Soal harta, tak usah engkau pertanyakan! Lihatlah keluar maka kau dapati asetku bergudang-gudang! Ayo! Menikahlah denganku sekarang! Maka kupastikan dirimu akan kuangkat lepas dari lembah hitam berselimut cahaya ini. Jadi orang baik-baik, terhormat sekaligus juga kaya raya!"

Namun Rissete alias Risechi, begitu kira-kira nama Rise dikenal dalam dunia _Showbiz_ tetap terdiam. Entah bingung. Entah pula merenung. Dalam aturan lisan jagad _entertainment_, salah satu pasal paling mendasar lagi fundamental adalah bahwa jangan sekali-sekali kamu melawan agensimu sendiri. Meskipun permintaan yang ditujukan padamu itu terdengar sangat mustahil, tidak mungkin atau bahkan terkesan begitu pribadi. Sebab salah sedikit karirmu berakhir. Tak jarang pula hidupmu-pun ikut berakhir. Terlepas apakah engkau begitu mahir berakting. Peduli setan seberapa bagus dikau bernyanyi. Membangkang... Tamat.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayolah! Cepat kita tinggalkan duniamu ini. Lihatlah _Rolls Royce_-ku yang menunggumu di luar pintu sana. Ingatlah _Alphard_, _Bentley_ serta _Mercedes_ yang terparkir rapi di garasi rumahku, menunggumu 'tuk kau sentuh. Percayalah 'kan kumanjakan dirimu bak seorang ratu. Pergilah dari tempat indah berbau busuk ini. Jauhilah _photo-session. _Jauhilah dunia _modelling_ serta _acting_. Yang semuanya hanya memandangmu sebagai komoditas belaka. Berselubung topeng _screenplay_ semata selagi mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan jalang. Marilah kita masuki dunia yang elit, indah, megah nan canggih. Akan kuperkenalkan dirimu dunia multi milyuner. Tempatnya para konglomerat, _manager _serta ekonom kelas dunia. Kuajari kau main golf. Kuajari kau naik kuda menyusuri alam indah pekarangan belakang villa-ku di Prancis sembari mengajarimu bahasa setempat sambil sedikit-sedikit mengutip Francois Villon. Kujadikan kau sebagai wanita di antara wanita. Bertas _Hermes_, berparfum _Imperial Majesty_ keluaran _Clive Christian_, berbaju rancangan _Versace_. Apapun! Oleh sebab itu Rise, pergilah bersamaku! Waktu terus berputar! Jangan sampai engkau hanya menghabiskan waktumu di sini, jadi penjaja cinta kelas atas bergelar selebriti!"

Penjaja cinta kelas atas? Pelacur kualitas wahid? Memang peduli apapun ucapan pria di depannya kini. Harus Rise akui. Inilah kenyataan. Dia memang sama sekali tidak salah. Terjun ke dunia _entertainment_ hakikatnya serupa saja dengan memasuki rumah bordil. Hanya perbedaannya ada pada begitu glamornya kehidupan di balik pintu yang menutup bangunan istana rapat-rapat. Megah juga menawan. Tapi tetap saja sama. Suara pas-pasan bisa masuk dapur rekaman, kurang kualitas mampu terkenal meriah. Kemampuan akting di bawah standar dapat piala. Sedang tidak berkemampuan malah jadi legenda. Masih jelas dalam benak Rise betapa ia harus berulang kali melayani kehendak birahi segelintir pria. Entah dari agensi atau bukan. Secara cuma-cuma agar mampu bertahan di jagad dunia industri hiburan tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"Tunggu apa lagi Rise? Ikutlah sekarang denganku! Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?"

Rise masih terdiam. Kedua matanya masih terbelalak. Siapa sangka, usai _photo session_ pakaian renang di sebuah kantor majalah kenamaan. Tahu-tahu salah satu "orang kedua" agensinya tiba-tiba datang dan mengajukan pertanyaan begini rupa. Maksud awal istirahat sejenak menyedot minuman dari kemasan. Kini malah tak satu sedotanpun masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Ia hanya bungkam. Tanpa suara. Tiada menjawab kecuali meletekkan ujung sedotan pada bibirnya. Menunggu sesapan minuman dari bawah yang tak kunjung didatangkan.

"Sungguh mengapa engkau masih berdiam diri seperti itu, Rise? Berapa kali lagi harus kuutarakan padamu bahwa inilah kesempatan emasmu? Cepat! Batalkan semua kontrakmu. Kemasi barang-barangmu. Tinggalkan lautan sipilis ini, pindah ke rumahku di _Burj Khalifa, _Dubai sana. Ayo! Besok kau sudah bisa bersenang-senang di kolam renang, begitu selesai langsung bisa mendapati _The New York Times_ terpampang pada meja marmer besar guna kau baca sambil menelpon teman-teman di _Beverly Hills._ Mari! Ikutilah aku! Kesempatan ini tentunya cuma akan datang sekali seumur hidupmu. Jika perlu tinggalkan barang-barangmu di sini. Kita cari nanti gantinya di Milan, Paris, Dusseldorf hingga _Rodeo Drive. _Pokoknya terserah kau! Sebab apapun yang kau minta pasti kuberikan._"_

Masih terdiam. Rise hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ditutupi sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya berbalu bikini kuning dengan selembar handuk besar. Diletakkannya pula sebotol minuman yang tak jadi , galau, bingung jadi isi hatinya. Bagaimanapun ia tetap seorang wanita. Dan wanita mana pula yang tak mungkin merasa demikian jikalau tiba-tiba disodori pertanyaan seperti itu? Walaupun ia adalah seorang penghibur.

Sepasang matanya lantas mengamati lawan bicaranya.

Dia telah berubah.

Bukan lagi seorang bocah polos yang memandangi sang _diva _muda dengan sorot pandang tulus. Bukan pula sesosok pria menarik seperti dulu kala. Sebelum ia undur sejenak dari dunia keartisan. Ia kini bagaikan bos besar. Juga hebat. Tapi...

"Rise..."

"M-maafkan aku Jiro... Aku..."

Tahu-tahu saja ingatannya justru sampai kepada sebuah cerita lama, tentang seorang putri maharaja yang ditakdirkan tuk menikah dengan maharaja negeri tetangga padahal secara diam-diam ia mencintai seorang pemain sitar miskin dari golongan kasta rendah. Penuh tentangan. Juga ketragisan. Sebagaimana disampaikan oleh "dia" kala bersama di pinggiran kota setahun silam.

Memang... itu adalah cerita remeh.

Tapi...

"Kenapa pula kau harus minta maaf? Tidakkah kau lihat ke arah mana diriku 'kan membawamu kelak?"

Lidah Rise serasa tercekat. "Orang kedua" dan orang pertama. Mana yang harus diutamakan. Ia sadar posisi dirinya sekarang. Buah simalakama, dimakan bapak mati. Tidak dimakan ibu mati. Karir, kehidupan, kejayaan, kekayaan. Pada siapa gadis idola tersebut akan berpihak. Didengarnya kini sang pria telah tertawa dengan sorot mata menawan. Mengamati sekujur tubuh seorang Rise Kujikawa dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Seolah ajukan ejekan tanpa kata. Lempar hinaan sarat cemooh kosong miskin rangkaian ucapan. Mungkin bermaksud sadarkan sang wanita agar tahu posisi dirinya, yang tak lebih tak bukan hanyalah mangsa dalam sistem rantai makanan. Atau... merasa lucu ketika menatap paras Rise yang begitu pucat luar biasa akibat terkejut bukan kepalang. Bayangkan segenap pikiran membahagiakan terhampar membentang di depan angan-angan.

"Aku tahu itu, Jiro... Aku tahu... Cuma..."

"Apa kau anggap aku bermain-main kata semata denganmu? Kau kira aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku?"

"Bukan Jiro... Sungguh aku tidak pernah berpikir kau bermain-main. Aku tahu kau pasti berniat serius dengan ucapanmu itu. Tapi kumohon... maafkanlah aku, Jiro..."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, kontan Jiro seketika itu juga tertegun. Untuk sesaat dirasakannya kalimat "maaf" yang terlontar dari mulut sang "bidadari" berbuah jadi sebuah tinju besar, yang menghantam tubuhnya bak godam raksasa. Alhasil ia-pun balas berkata.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku seorang lulusan Amerika, lulusan _Harvard_! Pemilik banyak perusahaan multinasional! Bukankah aku..."

"Kau tahu, Jiro... Aku sudah punya pacar..."

.

_Dahulu kala di belahan utara benua._

_Berdirilah sebuah kerajaan impian._

_Yang dipimpin oleh seorang maharaja_

_Beranak satu putri berparas cantik menawan_

.

Kalut, takjub, terkagum-kagum. Sampai tahap ini entah bagaimana pemuda sukses itu mampu menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Bisa saja sekarang hatinya serasa rontok bukan alang kepalang. Dapat pula bibirnya kering bagaikan Gurun Sahara selagi keseimbangannya telah hilang terbang tak tahu kemana.

"Siapa gerangan pria itu wahai puan Rise-ku tersayang? Apa kelebihannya dibanding diriku ini?"

Rise menghela nafas lalu berkata.

"Dia cuma karyawan biasa sebuah _Love Hotel_ di pojok jalan dekat rumah. Tapi aku bangga sama dia."

.

_Kecantikannya terkenal seantero jagad_

_Tersohor hingga ke seluruh penjuru dunia_

_Jutaan pria berharap jadi pendampingnya_

_Namun apa daya sang putri telah dijodohkan_

_Dengan maharaja negeri tetangga_

_Demi kepentingan politik semata _

.

"Hah!" Sang pria mendengus, "Karyawan biasa? _Love Hotel_ pula. Hahahahaha... Apa yang bisa dibanggakan coba?"

.

_Padahal jauh dalam hatinya_

_Sang putri tidak punya perasaan cinta_

_Untuk diberikan kepada pilihan sang ayah_

_Sebab secara diam-diam_

_Ia telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda_

_Pemain sitar istana dari golongan tanpa kasta_

_._

"Kau salah, Jiro..." ungkap Rise lirih, "Aku sangat amat bangga kepadanya. Ia tidak sombong seperti kamu. Diapun bisa berbicara tentang banyak hal. Bahkan nyaris segala macam hal. Termasuk apapun yang engkau utarakan padaku secara lebih meyakinkan. Asal kau tahu Jiro, meski kau adalah pemilik ratusan perusahaan multinasional. Meski kau adalah lulusan _Harvard. _Kamu tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Kou, dia adalah segalanya bagiku."

.

_Awalnya semua tertutup rapat_

_Aman tanpa hambatan_

_Namun begitu semua orang mengetahuinya_

_Tak seorangpun percaya kepadanya_

_Sang maharaja marah_

_Pemain sitar itupun diusir dari istana_

.

Gila...

Ini gila. Pikir Jiro tanpa habis pikir. Apalagi memahami.

Seorang artis muda cantik jatuh hati pada seorang karyawan biasa yang miskin lagi tidak punya apa-apa kecuali kemampuan berbohong besar-besaran. Lelucon apa ini? Dan lagi... Hhhh... Rise... Rise... masa kau belum sadar juga.

.

_Kata Maharaja :_

_Sungguh mustahil, bagaimana pula kau_

_Yang berbalut kemegahan, keagungan_

_Bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda kotor seperti dirinya, anakku?_

.

Pria itu kembali tertawa.

"Kou? Kou Ichijo? Kou si karyawan tak berpangkat itu? Haduh... Rise, karyawan? _Love Hotel _pula? Jelas bisa kupastikan pria seperti dirinya: Pembual! Pembohong! Tukang serong! Bahkan tak jarang pula bermain dengan satu dua pelacur yang singgah ke sana!" Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kamu itu sudah digombali sama dia. Kamu-pun juga telah termakan bujuk rayu sesatnya pula. Tak tahukah kau ia cuma memandangmu serupa dengan pelacur-pelacur yang ditidurinya dalam beberapa kesempatan! Jangan mau ditipu! Ingat ini Tokyo, Rise-ku sayang! Jangan mau jadi korban!"

.

_Seorang putri raja jatuh cinta pada pemuda miskin?_

_Tidakkah engkau pikir sangat mustahil diterima akal?_

_Omong kosong!_

_Mau diberi makan apa memangnya si putri raja nantinya?_

_Orang paling gila-pun pasti akan berkata _

_Nikahkan saja tuan putri dengan maharaja negeri tetangga!_

_Niscaya ia akan hidup bahagia berkelimpahan!_

_Ketimbang hidup sengsara bersama tukang sitar yang tak bisa apa-apa_

.

"Korban?" Mendengar ucapan tersebut terlontar keluar dari mulut sang pria. Rise hanya tersenyum. Paparnya, "Maaf, tapi kuingin engkau paham, Jiro. Aku sama sekali bukan korban! Jika yang kau maksud hubungannya dengan para pelacur itu adalah setara dengan hubungannya denganku. Aku-pun juga sudah tahu akan hal itu dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau tentunya juga tahu bagaimana aku!"

Kembali saat sampai kata "bagaimana aku!" Rise lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak. Sebab dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu jika mereka adalah pelacur. Apa bedanya dengan dirinya sekarang? Di atas permukaan sejatinya Rise merupakan seorang artis. Akan tetapi jauh di baliknya... terkadang ia-pun harus bersikap lebih rendah dari pelacur itu sendiri. Demi sejengkal penghasilan. Untuk sebuah kontrak di atas kertas.

"Kumohon, mengertilah, Jiro. Aku cinta padanya! Dia mampu membuatku bahagia. Sekaligus alasanku untuk tetap hidup sebagai seorang Rise. Bukan sebagai Risette maupun Risechi yang tiada lebih tiada bukan hanyalah sebuah sandiwara peran belaka demi popularitas di layar kaca. Dia-pun sangat pintar juga lucu! Ada kala diriku sedang sakit, adapula di saat diriku sedang bahagia."

.

_Alhasil, keputusan selalu kembali ke tangan maharaja_

_Dan keputusannya memang tidak pernah berubah_

_Tuan Putri tetap harus menikah dengan maharaja tetangga_

_Agar kemakmuran kedua negara bisa tetap terjaga_

.

Konyol!

Sungguh-sungguh konyol!

Kalau tidak mau dibilang tolol!

Sadarkah kau dengan siapa sedang bicara bidadariku sayang?

Makin dikenang, semakin didengar. Kencang dan kencang. Semakin kencang dan semakin kencang. Bagi Tani Jiro, si milyader semua ini sungguh menggelikan adanya. Bahkan terlalu menggelikan hingga ia mau tak mau tertawa kencang dibuatnya.

"Hahahahaha... Roman picisan! Benar-benar picisan! Jadi kamu mau kawin sama dia?"

Rise cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa!"

.

_Padahal dalam hati sang putri tak menyukainya_

_Bertemu sebelumnya saja belum pernah_

_Tahu-tahu saja minta menikah._

_Cinta saja tidak!_

.

"Haruskah kujawab?" balas Rise.

Ganti sang pria kini balas terdiam. Sorot matanya menatap tajam pada wajah sang idola. Parasnya terlanjur berubah hebat. Bagaikan raksasa jahat dalam legenda. Ingin rasa hati 'tuk berteriak marah. Tolol! Sungguh tolol jika tak ingin disebut idiot! Sadarkah Rise dengan apa yang dia katakan? Wanita ini...

"Jika itu maumu... Baiklah... kali ini kutawari kau sebuah kontrak tokoh utama dalam sebuah film calon _Piala_ _Oscar _di _Hollywood_ sana. Honornya bisa mencapai ratusan juta dollar. Asalkan kau mau kunikahi sekarang."

.

"_Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan cerita itu, Kou?"_

.

Lelaki tersebut lantas berjalan mendekat lalu memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan bintang muda sekuat tenaga. Buat si wanita meronta sembari berteriak "Lepaskan!" berulang-ulang hanya untuk beradu miskin makna dengan ucapan.

"Tatap aku Rise! Lihat aku!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Jiro!"

"Rise!"

"Lepas!"

_PLAK!_

.

"_Sayangnya Rise, aku sendiri tidak tahu akhir dari cerita itu._

_Konon artis pemeran tokoh putri meninggal kala pementasan_

_akibat TBC-nya sudah tidak tertolong lagi."_

.

Sebuah tamparan melayang keras menghantam telak muka sang pria dibarengi sengal nafas seorang Rise Kujikawa yang kalap. Takut. Kecewa. Bungkam nihil perkataan terlontar keluar sampaikan pesan lewat udara.

Mereka berdua kembali tertelan keheningan.

Yang tak mengenakkan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Rise berujar dalam sedih.

"Salah... Kau salah... Jiro..."

.

"_Hah? Kalau begitu cerita itu tak pernah selesai?"_

"_Faktanya memang benar... cerita sang putri tidak pernah selesai _

_hingga akhir. Tapi apa kamu sama sekali nggak sadar?"_

"_Sadar apanya, Kou?"_

"_Bahwa cerita drama itu tepat terhenti _

_di saat sang putri dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit."_

.

"Mungkin benar ucapanmu... Aku memang bodoh... Mungkin benar pula jikalah aku seorang idiot..."

.

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kadang aku berpikir, justru karena itulah _

_cerita itu bisa terkenal sampai sekarang..."_

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Jika kau ada di posisi sang putri, _

_kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

.

Waktu itu...

Aku sama sekali tak bisa memberi jawaban.

Tapi sekarang aku paham...

Rise terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi ketahuilah satu hal... Artis memang profesiku. Kontrak dan karir adalah tarifku..."

.

"_Aku tidak tahu, Kou apa yang harus kukatakan_

_Jika harus berada dalam kondisi seperti itu."_

_Namun Kou hanya tersenyum._

"_Memang apa ending ceritanya berdasarkan naskah?"_

.

"Kau bisa membeliku selama kau punya kedua hal itu..."

.

"_Menurutmu?"_

"_Entahlah..."_

"_Baiklah...kuberi tahu kau satu hal..."_

"_Sebenarnya..."_

.

"Hanya saja jangan pernah berharap kau bisa membeli cintaku, perasaanku juga harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita, Jiro!"

.

"_... naskah drama itu hanya mengakhiri cerita dengan dua patah kata..._

_Tanpa petunjuk apapun untuk pembebasan putri raja..."_

_._

"Sekalipun itu berarti segalanya berakhir..."

.

"_Kecuali engkau paham makna kedua katanya..."_

.

"Sungguh kamu memang bodoh, Rise. Bahkan tolol! Tolol setolol-tololnya tolol! Dari Tokyo, Seoul, Hong Kong, Hollywood hingga Bollywood belum pernah kutemui artis seperti dirimu! Sungguhkah engkau seorang artis wahai puan penyandang nama Kujikawa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Rise tidak menjawab.

Ia cuma berkata.

"Sekarang pergilah... Pulanglah! Kembali saja kau ke Amerika jika perlu."

.

"_Apa bunyinya?"_

_Ditatapnya Rise lekat-lekat lantas dikecupnya _

_bibir sang idola sembari berbisik..._

.

"Tapi Rise..."

"ENYAH!"

Kesal bercampur putus asa. Marah berbungkus kekecewaan. Durjana berbalut nestapa. Renjana dibalas penolakan. Asmara berujung kebencian. Pria itu, Tani Jiro sang "orang kedua" putra pemilik agensi selebriti ternama. Pemuda brilian lulusan _Harvard_. Pemilik ratusan perusahaan multinasional. Konglomerat segudang harta. Pria idaman! Kini hanya bisa tertunduk lemah. Bungkam bersuara seribu bahasa. Tangannya tergetar. Peluh bercucuran.

.

"_Dua kata itu adalah..."_

.

Ia lantas beranjak keluar ruangan. Pergi tanpa pamitan. Tinggalkan sang bintang dalam suara. Kecuali deru mesin kendaraan _Rolls Royce_ _Phantom _menggeloyor keluar penuh keagungan, namun sarat kebingungan. Ditengoknya lagi ke belakang. Pintu kamar wanita itu masih tetap tertutup rapat. Tidak berubah, tiada pula berganti rupa. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Terlalu!

.

"_**Semangat Bohemia"**_

_._

_Cinta?_

_Alasan?_

.

_._

_END_

_._

_._

"_There are somethings money can't buy."_

_-MasterCard Motto-_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>Komentaar<em>:**

**Thx untuk semua yang telah memberikan review, membaca, melihat-lihat maupun sekedar mampir. Juga buat Youtube (Lagu Come What May), Queen (Bohemian Rhapsody) dan Wikipedia (Bohemianisme). Tanpa kalian semua fic ini juga nggak bakalan keluar ke permukaan. 'Till the next fic and GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
